The Sociopathic Trio of Hogwarts : The Raven, The Snake and The Lion
by Sherlollyian who wears bowties
Summary: Molly Hooper is a shy yet intelligent Ravenclaw. John Watson is a brave and selfless Griffindore. Sherlock Holmes is a know-it-all Ravenclaw. Will this unlikely trio discover their troubling ancestry? They must accept the past to embrace their future. And will the Raven and the Snake find love? All with the loss of a father, in the shadow of a sibling and a troubling past?
1. The return

The Sociopathic Trio of Hogwarts : The Raven, The Snake and The Lion

The return

_**Hello! Iris Goddess of Rainbows here. I really love Potter!Lock, Kid! Lock and Sherolly so I've decided to combine them all! I want to give a shout out to Ballykissangel because they're a great writer. This will be multi-fix but with school and all I don't know how often I'll post. Please comment!**_

Molly was exited to say the least. Finally getting back to her _real_ home. She also had to admit she was very excited to see a certain curly haired genius. To her luck, she found an empty compartment, since the Ravenclaw house had the least amount of people and people tended to avoid her. She sat in silence reading her book. Finally, the silence was disrupted by the door opening. She hoped it was Sherlock, but no. It had to be Sally Donavan and her gang of lackeys.

"Hey _Molly_, where's your _boyfriend_?" Donavan sneered.

Molly's cheeks reddened. "I don't have a boyfriend" She said, trying to sound confident but failing miserably.

"No surprise there" Donavan said, her lackeys laughed. Molly blushed even more.

"Go away'' Molly said, her voice quavering.

Sally smirked at that, "How 'bout… _**No**_. You're not that threatening you know. Too bad the freaks not here to save you. "

"Wrong, as usual Donavan. Now how about you run along before I tell your boyfriend you've been snogging Anderson,_ again" _Said the voice of none other than Sherlock Holmes.

"Freak! You got know proof!" She yelled, turning to face him, cheeks turning red with anger.

"You've, you've got know proof not you got no proof. And actually, I do. Your reaction to say the least. The fact I saw your distinct Peach blossom lipstick on Anderson's shirt caller. Also he had chapped lips. I see the faint outline of Chap Stick on your cheek where he kissed you. Also the love letter he gave you might have fallen out of your bag" He said, holding up a piece of paper.

"Why you –! " She said has she lunged at the paper. Sherlock moved his hand to avoid her. "I advice you leave Molly Hooper alone, or else, who knows who could get this" He said. Her eyes flashed with anger, "I'll get you for this" she said has she walked away. Sherlock sat down with Molly.

"Thanks" She finally said.

"No need, the deductions were easy" He replied.

Silence.

"Where's John?" Molly asked.

"He's with Lestrade and Mike" He said.

"Oh"

They sat in a painful silence once again.

After a few minutes, they saw the compartment door open. None other than the John Watson walked in. "God Sherlock, I've been looking for you for over 10 minutes, oh, hey Molly." Said the Gryffindor.

"Yes, yes, whatever. Why were you looking for me anyway? Wait, don't tell me. You have news, it's a warning… Lestrade told you, something to do with a girl… that girl, what's her name? Mary? Wait no, no, no, someone else, but who? Definitely a girl…" His eyes scanned over John. His eyes flashed, then narrowed. He looked over at Molly. Then looked back at John. "Lestrade told you information to tell me… about Molly?" He said.

John stared open mouthed, then looked over at Molly. "How the hell does he do it?" John said.

"Elementary my dear Watson" Sherlock said. "What?" John replied.

"Oh never mind" Sherlock sighed.

"Um, sorry to interject, but, um… what were you going tell Sherlock about me?" Molly said shyly.

"Oh right, sorry. Um, wow, a lot more awkward that you're her…" John said, rubbing the back of his head, like does every time there is an awkward or uncomfortable.

"Just get it over with John" Sherlock sighed, annoyed.

John took a deep breath. "I… I can't tell you, its Molly's personal business…" John said. Sherlock sighed then waved his arms, saying a spell. John's posture straightened. He started to speak rapidly as if in a trance. "Molly's father died over the summer, so she's probably really emotionally unstable so you shouldn't insult her because she really likes you and she really needs your support and friendship right now and if you were to insult her she would probably break down and be really embarrassed. And in my opinion the reason you insult her is because you are trying to cover up the fact that you love her and these feelings are confusing you so you just push them and her away to try to deal with the fact that you don't understand something and it frustrates you. " After the little speech, John covered his mouth his hand frantically, his eyes were full of surprise, guilt and horror. Both Molly and Sherlock's mouth were hanging open.

Finally John spoke. "You dirty little bastard. You put a spell on me to make me tell the truth. Now look at the mess you've made." John stood up, grabbed Molly's arm and stood up. "Come on Molly" John said. Molly let John drag her away from Sherlock, his eyes filled with confusion, calculations, surprise, guilt, regret and… hurt? No, surly not, Molly thought. John led her to an empty compartment.

"Um, John, sorry to ask but, what just happened?" Molly whispered.

"Sherlock put a truth spell on me" John replied.

"So all you said was what you believe to be the truth?"

John paused, "Yes"

"Every word?"

"Yes"

Molly slouched. "So yo know about dad?" She whispered?

"Yes"

"Ohhhh God" Molly mound. "Who else?"

"Me, Greg and now Sherlock that sly bastard." John said.

"You're sure?"

John said nothing, "No"

"I really hope you three are the only ones who know" Molly said.

"Well, I trust Greg not to tell anyone else" John said.

There was a long pause. Then Molly spoke, "If you meant every word, that… that includes the part about, you know…"

John looked at her in confusion, then eyes widened in realisation, the words "And in my opinion the reason you insult her is because you are trying to cover up the fact that you love her and these feelings are confusing you so you just push them and her away to try to deal with the fact that you don't understand something and it frustrates you" ran through his head.

"Well, I guess… I wasn't entirely aware I thought that, I guess my mind just thought of it. I guess I did know, I just wasn't aware, does that make sense?" John said. "I guess?" Molly said. "Do you think we should go see him? He looked a bit… hurt" Molly said.

"Give him a minute, he needs to be taught a lesson" John said. A few minutes later, they decided to go back to Sherlock. John opened the compartment door. They found Sherlock with his head hanging over the end of the seat, his legs hanging in the air. He hadn't noticed their arrival. "Sherlock?" John said. No reply. "SHERLOCK!" John yelled. Sherlock was so startled by the yell he fell face first onto the floor. "Ow, a little warning next time" he said, getting up from the floor.

"Yeah, well you deserve it" John said.

"The only reason we're back is so you can apologise to Molly and I for putting a truth spell on me and making me reveal her secret'' John said diffidently. "Ugh, fine. I'm _sorry"_ Sherlock replied.

"For?"

"Putting a truth spell on you"

"And?"

"Henceforth revealing Molly's secret"

"Thank you"

"And your assumption that I love miss. Hooper is preposterous. Love is a weakness that I cannot afford." Sherlock said. John snorted at this, "You sound like Mycroft"

"I am nothing like him!" Sherlock fumed.

"Fine, whatever" John said.

"Molly, have you lost the capability to speak? You've stood there and done nothing for 5 minutes now, it comes across as shy and awkward" Sherlock said in an annoyed tone.

"Sorry" Molly squeaked.

"And the way you apologise all the time, it's annoying and repetitive" He said with the wave of his hand.

"So- oh, oops, no sor- oh a… I'll shut up now" Molly stuttered.

"Thank you" Sherlock replied. John hit him in the head for that. "What?!" Sherlock yelled.

"That was mean Sherlock, especially now. Don't you remember what I said? Molly's father died Sherlock, come on, she doesn't need you ruining the place she can escape her father's death, especially since Donavan already does. Sherlock, she considers it her home, don't you see you how sad she is when we're leaving? So Sherlock Holmes don't you ruin this girl's home" John said gesturing to Molly, who was no longer there.

"Where did Molly go?" John asked.

"Hm? Oh, she left crying half way through your speech. That's about the time I stopped listening" Sherlock said, as if his thoughts were elsewhere. "Oh God really? Geez Sherlock, we got to find her" John said, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Why?" Sherlock asked, confused. "Because we caused this! No, actually just you, you caused this now we're going to fix this." John said. He got up and opened the compartment door. He looked left and right. "Sherlock can you do your deduction thing to figure out which direction she's gone?" John asked. Sherlock got up and looked left and right. He crouched down to get a better view. To his left he saw dried tear drops, a faint foot print outline, about Molly's size, that matched her shoe. He also saw a nail polish chip that was the same peach pink as her nails. To his right was no indication of her being there. He stood up. "Probably the right" he said.

"Ok, I'll go right, you go left" John said. They went their separate ways. Sherlock wasn't sure why he lied. He knew John would take what Sherlock said was the most probable, so he didn't know why he lied. He walked down the aisle until he heard a faint sobbing from inside one of the compartments. He opened the door to see Molly huddled in the corner crying silently. "Molly?" Sherlock whispered.

"G… go away" Molly stuttered through her sobs.

"I'm sorry" Sherlock whispered, closing the compartment door.

"It's… it's not your fault" Molly whispered back.

"Then what's wrong Molly?" Sherlock said, sitting down.

"It's just, when Dad… passed, Mum was never the same. The agency sent me to live with my grandmother. It was my dad's Mother. She… she never liked my mom… or me. And now that Dad was gone, she blamed me for his death. My brother was sent to live with my uncle in France. I was so excited to be back at Hogwarts. But… but I get here and it's just as bad. Donavan, Anderson… people hate me. I don't belong anywhere. There's something wrong with me!" Molly sobbed, putting her head in her hands. Sherlock sat closer to Molly and grabbed her hand.

"There is _nothing _wrong with you. It's them. I'm sorry about your father and brother. And Molly you don't belong here. You don't belong these stupid little idiots. You are much to kind and smart for this school. I'm sorry for making it worse, I hope you accept my apology."

"Yes, yes of course Sherlock. I know you don't do it on purpose, it's just your nature. And thank you for that, it's… it's really comforting" Molly gave a little smile. At that moment John came in. "Some people saw you coming this way-", then he noticed Sherlock was holding hands with Molly, "-am I interrupting?"

Sherlock and Molly noticed they were still holding hands, they both let go in a flash and blushed. John smiled, he fake gasped, "Just imagine the headlines "The great Sherlock Holmes blushes after holding hands with a girl" the scandal!" He said, holding his hand to his chest in an over dramatic manner.

"Shush! Keep your voice down! And I'm not blushing, it's just warm in here. And don't be so over dramatic" Sherlock scowled.

"Yeah, _I'm_ over dramatic and "it's warm in here"? Lamest excuse ever." John smirked. Molly giggled. Sherlock glared at John. They felt the train stop and Molly's eyes lit up. "We're here"

_**Ha-ha, yes, the end of chapter Uno. Bit sad at times but Sherolly! Yay! My OTP! Please stick around I got a super cool plot twist coming up!**_


	2. The Heirs

The Sociopathic Trio of Hogwarts: The Raven, The Snake and The Lion

Sherlock, Molly and John departed the train. They got off and onto the carriages. The three (well mostly John and Sherlock) were catching up on what they did on the summer. A few minutes later they arrived in Great Hall. Professor Dumbledore had started his speech when Sally Donavan leaned over to Molly, "I heard you were crying like a baby on the train" She whispered.

"Go away" Molly whispered back.

"What's wrong? Daddy kick the bucket?" She smirked.

Molly paled, "Go away" she said weakly.

"Why? Did I hit a nerve when I said your Daddy died? That he's never coming back? Well I envy the fact that he never has to look at your ugly face, or did you inherit that from him?"

That did. You can insult her, but no one insults Marcus Hooper, "GO AWAY!" Molly yelled. She shot her hand out at Donavan and sally flew across the room and his the wall. Everyone stopped talking and looked at Molly. "I'm- I'm sorry, I don't…" She looked at her hands, they were surrounded by a blue and purple haze "I'm… I'm _glowing_" She stuttered. Sherlock looked at her with wide eyes, "Molly your _eyes_." Sherlock said in awe, for one of Molly's eyes were bronze, while the other blue. Sherlock reached out to touch her hand, as soon as is hand touched hers he started to glow green, one eye green, one eye silver. He instantly let go and the glow ceased. "What's wrong with me?" She whispered right before she blacked out.

Sherlock caught Molly as she fainted. The blue glow ceased. "Someone help her!" Sherlock yelled. Professor Dumbledore came over. "Mister Holmes can you please help me escort Miss. Hooper to the infirmary" Dumbledore said. "Yes Professor" Sherlock said. Professor Dumbledore leaned over to McGonagall. "Please bring Mister. Watson to the infirmary as well" He whispered to her.

Sherlock laid Molly down on one of the beds. Madame Pomfery came up to the bed. "Oh dear, what's happened?" She asked. "Well, something happened and she fainted" He said, struggling with his words. "Something?" She said questionably. "I should probably let Professor Dumbledore explain." He said. "Alright dear" She said. She walked over to a cupboard.

At that moment professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall, Professor Hudson and John Watson came in. "Poppy, can you please revive Miss Hooper please?" Dumbledore asked. She grabbed something from the cupboard and came back over to Molly, she passed the thing under Molly's nose and she instantly awoke. "What happened?" She asked. "I think you know exactly what happened" Dumbledore said. "So it wasn't a dream?" She said fearfully. "I'm afraid not" He said gravely.

"Professor what happened? How did Molly do wandless magic? Why did we glow? Why were her eyes discolored?" Sherlock asked. "Her eyes were discolored? What color may I ask?" Dumbledore asked. "His were also, green and silver" Molly said. "Hers were blue and Bronze" Sherlock said. "It is as I feared…" Dumbledore muttered.

"Sorry to interrupt, but why am I here?" John asked.

"Because, you Mister Watson, may be one also."

"A what?" Molly asked.

"I shall explain soon enough, if I am correct in my assumptions. Mister Holmes, Mister Watson, please stand near Miss. Hooper" The two boys obeyed Dumbledore's order. He cast a wordless spell on the three, and they started to glow, Molly blue and purple, with bronze and blue eyes. Sherlock green, with green and silver eyes, and John red, with red and gold eyes. The teachers gasped. The three were confused. Dumbledore lifted the spell.

"So it is true? The prophecy?" McGonagall whispered.

"I'm afraid so. These are the three heirs." Dumbledore sad gravely.

"The heirs of what exactly?" Sherlock asked.

"Hogwarts" Dumbledore said.

"Excuse me?" John said.

He pointed at John, "Gryffindor". He pointed to Molly, "Ravenclaw". Then to Sherlock, "Slytherin"

The three were in shock. "You mean… I'm the descendent of… _him…"_ John stuttered. "Rowena Ravenclaw is my… ancestor?" Molly whispered. "No, no, Mycroft's Slytherin. I'm Ravenclaw. I'm not like _him"_ Sherlock whispered hoarsely. "I know you are shocked…" he looked at Sherlock "… and distressed about the newfound information, but I'm afraid there is more to discuss. I'd like to see you tomorrow evening, after the evening feast." Dumbledore said to the three. "Yes professor" Molly and John said, for Sherlock was still muttering to himself. John made his way to the Gryffindor common room, while Sherlock and Molly went to the Ravenclaw tower. Sherlock and Molly walked in silence, occasionally brushing shoulders, both trying to process what happened.

"Sherlock, are you alright?" Molly asked quietly. He didn't reply.

"Sherlock?" Molly whispered, taking his hands. She felt his hand grip hers tightly, as if for reassurance. She knew he didn't want to talk so she didn't press. They walked silently to the Ravenclaw tower.


	3. The Prophecy of Heirs

_**The Prophecy of Heirs**_

_The Raven, the Snake,_

_And the Lion three,_

_A terrible evil shall unite thee._

_With death, shadows and a troubling past,_

_Must overcome to defeat thirteen._

_But in the end,_

_There is always death,_

_Beware ye, with the Raven heart._


End file.
